


Colonel O'Neill's Twelve Gifts of Christmas

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 6 year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Stargate SG-1GenSeason 3 and beyondInvolves a downsized six year old Daniel Jackson with Jack O'Neill as his guardian.No WarningsDisclaimer: I don't claim anything nor make any money from my stories.





	Colonel O'Neill's Twelve Gifts of Christmas

_SGC - Cheyenne Mountain Complex_

_Colonel O'Neill's office (and yes, folks, he does have one)_

"What do you think, Teal'c?" Having entered the room, Carter's eyebrows rose at the mounds of colorful Christmas wrapping paper and ribbons scattered all over the floor and on top of the colonel's desk.

"O'Neill needs a housekeeper." He and Captain Carter already had prior knowledge of what to expect in O'Neill's office. But they had both been sworn to secrecy.

"Christmas presents already, sir?" With a twinkle in her blue eyes, she noticed the colonel was a bit frayed around the edges.

"This must be someone's idea of a bad joke," O'Neill grouched. "One I'm not sure I'm appreciating at the moment."

"You do not know who gifted you with these, O'Neill?" The frustration on the other man's face spoke volumes to the Jaffa.

"If I did," O'Neill kicked out at some Christmas paper he nearly tripped on, "that person would be standing before me getting a lively reaming."

"I don't understand, sir," Carter said. "It looks like a lot of time and thought went into your gifts."

"Oh yes," O'Neill gave a wry laugh, "the _gifts_. They were numbered so I knew which one to open first. Can you believe it?" Not waiting for a response, he pointed over to the far corner of his room. "Over there you will see a fairly nice-sized pear tree with a partridge perched on it. That was present number one."

"You do not enjoy the eating of pears, O'Neill?" Refraining from showing amusement, Teal'c kept a straight face.

Giving his Jaffa friend the stink eye, O'Neill continued. "Present number two is sitting on my desk in a cage." Rubbing his forehead, he felt a headache blossoming. Just what he needed to make this day perfect.

"Oooooh," Carter cooed. "A pair of turtle doves." Smiling, it faded quickly when the colonel scowled in her direction.

"Oh then it gets better." Bending down O'Neill picked up present number three to show off. Its contents also were in a cage.

"I see you have been gifted with three Faverolles." Since he already knew what O'Neill was getting, Teal'c wasn't above having his own fun.

"Faver... what?" Scratching his head, O'Neill stared into the cage muttering to himself.

"It is a French breed of chicken, O'Neill."

"And you know this... how?" Piercing his large teammate with a curious look, O'Neill began to smell something fishy.

"There is such as thing as the internet," Teal'c smirked. Watching O'Neill's' mouth open and close, he was not surprised when nothing came out.

"I'll let that one slide for now." Glancing around the room for present number four, O'Neill found it underneath his desk. Lifting it up he settled the cage beside the other two. "I see a theme going on here." Looking at Carter and Teal'c expectantly and receiving nothing in return, he sighed. "Quite a menagerie, wouldn't ya say?"

"Mmmmm," Carter hummed. "Looks to me like your Secret Santa likes winged creatures. Those four are colly birds, sir."

Folding his arms, O'Neill studied the captain, with something akin to amusement. Holding up a finger, he shook his head. "Don't tell me... the _internet_ again."

Without directly answering her CO's question, Carter explained. "Colly bird is the English wording for _calling birds_. Colly means black and refers to the European blackbird."

"I'll take your word for it, Carter." Muttering under his breath O'Neill said, "Show off." Picking up a small box O'Neill opened it to show them present number five. "Now this one ain't so bad."

"Five golden rings," Teal'c said with a quick look at Captain Carter's innocent expression.

"And onto present number six," O'Neill dryly announced. "I'm gonna end up sending these ones down to the cafeteria to see what they can do with six geese." Glancing at the chickens, he grimaced. "Think I'll send the Faver... Faver..." Staring at Teal'c, he silently asked for the big guy to remind him again of their name.

"Faverolles"," Teal'c supplied.

"Yeah... those." Picking up a nice-size painting of seven swans swimming in a lake, O'Neill proudly showed that one off. "I guess good ole St. Nick couldn't find real live swans. Heaven alone knows where I would put them if he had."

"They would be sort of hard for the cafeteria staff to handle, sir," Carter offered, barely suppressing chuckles behind her hand.

"There's that," O'Neill stiffly agreed. Once more rummaging underneath his desk he pulled out an object that resembled a small, flat, television screen. "Now this one has possibilities. Of what I haven't figured out yet." Allowing himself a small smile, O'Neill hit a switch on the side of his present. Instantly coming to life were various scenes depicting eight maids a milking, nine ladies dancing, along with ten lords a leaping and eleven pipers piping.

"It's beautiful, Colonel." Picking the screen up, Carter's eyes lit up as she watched the lovely display. "Gifts eight through eleven all wrapped up in one present."

"Yes," tapping the bridge of his nose, O'Neill's eyes narrowed. "That one took some high-powered technology." Staring directly at Carter, he waited to see if she'd admit to being the one who sent all these gifts.

Placing the screen back down, Carter shook her head. "Oh no, sir, I had nothing to do with any of this."

"Why don't I believe you?" Glaring at the screen again, O'Neill shook his head. Once again rubbing his forehead, he then jerked his chin toward the couch. "There's the last of my _presents_ for want of a better word.

"They're darling," Carter exclaimed. Walking over to the couch she looked down at twelve mechanical toy drummers. About to pick one up, she stopped at the colonel's order.

"Aht!" Holding up a finger, O'Neill joined her. "I discovered that by making one of the little guys play... they all play. I think that's when my headache began."

"Someone went to a lot of trouble for you, O'Neill." Another sideways glance at Captain Carter told Teal'c she badly wanted to let O'Neill know who was behind all these gifts.

"Yeahsureyabetcha! That person or persons must be well-heeled to afford some of the things I got. Plus being a techno wizard judging by that thingamabob Carter was so enamored of."

It was then that a loud rap on Colonel O'Neill's door had all of them swiveling their heads toward the individual entering the room.

"Hey, Jack!" Throwing his backpack on the floor Daniel went over to his guardian for a hug. Looking about the office, he couldn't hide his delight. "You got them all! Cool!"

Hanging his head down, Jack could only kick himself for not guessing who had given him all this stuff. "Dug into your savings for this one eh, Danny?"

"Not too much," Daniel laughed. "I had some help actually."

"Don't tell me." Rolling his eyes, Jack took a flying leap. "Thor strikes again."

"He was fascinated with The Twelve Days of Christmas and so Thor helped me with your gifts."

"Some of which are not conducive for living on the base nor our home." Sending the little boy an odd look, Jack perched on the edge of his desk. "But what was all this in aid of. If I may ask?"

"I know you've been really, really busy lately," Daniel batted his baby blues at his guardian, "but I was hoping we could go see the Nutcracker that's playing at the theatre for performing arts. The ballet company is being backed by Colorado Spring's Philharmonic." Climbing up on Jack's lap, Daniel snuggled into his guardian. "Please?"

"So all this," waving one hand in the air, encompassing his room, Jack smiled, "was a bribe?"

"Sort of." Whispering his answer into Jack's shirt, Daniel felt long fingers glide through his long hair.

"As a matter of fact I already finagled a pair of tickets for the ballet." Dropping a light kiss on top of his kid's head, Jack winked at Carter and Teal'c who looked very proud of themselves. "I gather you two knew about this?"

"Our lips were sealed, O'Neill."

"Of course they were." Setting Daniel back down, Jack reached for his phone. "Oh, Walter, could you come up to my office as soon as you can? Mmmmmm, no. No alien incursion going on just something I need your skill set for. Okay. See you in a few."

Laughing, Carter didn't dare look at the colonel. "Poor Walter."

"Walter's good at thinking outside the box. He'll find a good home for all my fine, feathery friends." Walking over to the pear tree, O'Neill studied it. "That probably could go in the rec hall. But I'm keeping that whatchamacallit screen."

With a brief knock on the door, Walter entered the colonel's office. Taking everything in at one glance, his eyes danced. "I'm on it, sir."

"You don't want an explanation?" Feeling like O'Neill was the last one to know, he stared hard at Walter.

"I've been briefed, sir." Eyes sliding toward Daniel, Walter nodded.

"Ohforcryinoutloud!" Throwing his arms up in the air, O'Neill plopped down in his chair. "I should have known better than to ask." When his munchkin sat in his lap, O'Neill could only feel love in his heart build for the littlest archaeologist the SGC ever had. "All of this has me asking you one thing, Danny boy."

"Yes, Jack."

"What the heck do ya get an Asgard for Christmas?"

The End


End file.
